


Refractory

by okaywhateverokayyes



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Accidental Babysitting fic, Conundrums, Disputes, Humor, Internal Dialogue, M/M, One-Shot, Pathetic attempts, inner turmoil, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaywhateverokayyes/pseuds/okaywhateverokayyes
Summary: Prompt: Adrian, Deran, Lena and a fast car-GO!





	Refractory

**Author's Note:**

> It became an accidental babysitting fic! It is not AU so it's very much to how the characters would behave. I wish they were good at taking care of kids but that is not the case.
> 
> This one-shot is more about anything than what I'd expected it to be because Adrian, Deran or the both of them together, should never have to watch over Lena without superivision. Just like all the Cody brothers, they are all just kids.

Adrian sat on the sidewalk, his feet digging into the soles of his slippers. His skin continued to itch to the point where it felt as if he was incinerating from within. He’d glare at his flesh, watched as the crimson red spread from his wrists all the way to the seam of his shirt. He dug his nails into his nails so he could resist the need to itch.

It would only get worse, that he was sure of.

He didn’t have to be sitting outside, on the searing cement, bathed by the scorching sun but the alternative to that would have been to go _inside_ -beyond those gates. And that was something that made his skin crawl.

He’d bear the brute end, even if it meant that his skin would blister and peel by the time he had gone back home.

Adrian shoved his hand into the sleeve of shorts, grabbing his phone, squinting as he glanced to see what time it was. There was a bar hovering at the top of the screen- ‘1 new message’

_Mom._

His thumb ghostly hovered over the screen, a temptation to open the message had been invoked but he quickly shoved his phone back into the pocket. Adrian shifted a little further back, noticing the rays dissipating and creating a shady hue in it’s aftermath.

He felt the scorching dismantle slightly, his skin cooling. It’s not much but the urge to itch is slowly revoked.

He focused on the oasis that appeared beyond the gate, a mirage he was sure had been caused by the refraction. The road looks wet at a certain distance. Adrian knew his optics had been deceiving him but it does nothing when all he does see as he stared at the road ahead of him, a mirage that seemed as tangible as the fiery and sweltering pang that arose from his ram.

Adrian swiveled his head around as he heard the grate of the gates scratching the cement.

As the gate swerved to one side, he focused on the long legs that soon appeared.

He doesn’t have to surmise much to recognize who it was.

Cat grimaced as she tugged onto her shoulder bag, which was slipping from her grip under her pit. She jostled Lena in the other hand, wrapping her hand around her back as she arched her back to levy the straps back and around her shoulder.

Her feeble pace is exacerbated when she grazed the bottom of her shoes on a hoove that she doesn’t see. Adrian was quick to stand as he ran in her direction, holstering her elbow as she knelt down.

“Oh-!” Cat grimaced, the scowl void of any derision. She pursed her lips as she stretched her hand from around Lena to edge the straps under her pit.

Adrian aided her, fastening harness in an attempt to secure the grip.

“Thanks, Adrian.” Cat offered, a pleased and softened look appearing on her face.

Adrian returned the gesture.

“No problem,” He replied, “You need?” _help. Someone. Help?_

Cat shook her head, hoisting Lena until she’s pressed against her chest.

Lena hid her face under the crook of Cat’s neck, continued to squish her face in whatever space she felt she had, before settling in what Adrian assumed to be a, comforting position.

“Have _you_ seen Baz?” She asked instead, “He said he’d be here…” she continued, a sense of unsureness seeping into her voice, “He needs to take care of her right _now_.” She was quiet as she finished. Her eyes are glossy but Adrian wasn’t sure whether that was a mirage as well.

He swiped his hand against his forehead, stepping back as Cat turned to face him.

Her hair had started to stick to her flesh, the sweat percolating from under her jaw. Strands of her sandy brown hair are etched on her forehead, some other strands jostling to the side as she swayed Lena in her arms.

“I guess we’re both going to have get used to this.”

Adrian blinked.

“Huh?”

Cat swerved her eyes in the direction of the familiar house.

“The Cody brothers. Can never find them. Will never tell you where they are.” Cat scowled, her nostrils whisking as she let out a low groan.

“Yeah, been waiting for Deran.” Adrian offered, settling beside her. Cat glanced up at him, a tired smile washed over her face. She nodded as if she understood, the implicit assumption being that one- they both knew who tended to always be late. And if they had been on time, they had probably been forced to be on time. Two- that they’d both would need to wait for longer than they had been and that they shouldn’t have expected any different. And lastly, three- that despite all of that, they had shown up early because inspite of who they were waiting for and their inability to be where they said he would be, punctuality wasn’t something they couldn’t adhere to.

He’d wait if he needed to.

He’d never wanted to be the one who someone else was waiting for.

“Why aren’t you waiting inside?”

Adrian rubbed at his elbow, swiping his tongue on his bottom lip to only bite down at the chapped skin that began to peel.

“Smurf’s not there, just so you know.” There’s an understanding that seemed to be implicit between them.

He gave her a nod in response.

Her eyes shimmered as she drew out a languid sigh.

“Forewarning you.” She joked, “There is a cauldron brewing. 2 salamanders. _Three_ missing grey donkeys. A broomstick. The whole nine yards.” She whistled as she lowered Lena to place her on the ground.

 Lena doesn’t put up a fight as Cat settled her beside her foot.

Adrian chuckled, watched as she nudged him jokingly with her elbow. Cat winked several times before she glanced down at her wrist watch, her face skewing in dismay.

“Adrian, are you busy?” Her voice piqued as she asked, glancing up at him.

Adrian makes a quick once-over of what he had planned to do during the day. Other than going out to surf and eventually going back to fix the drainage leak, he was sure that _that_ was the extent to what he had to complete in the day. In perspective, it was a very unofficially relaxed day.

“Not necessarily.” He answered, crossing his hands across his chest, “Just waiting for … Deran.”

Cat offered a cautious smile, her lips perking upwards but a comforting look etched across her eyes. She reached forward to grip his hand, clasping onto his wrist and giving a tight squeeze.

He saw it the moment she retracted her hand. The intrepidness. The hurried rush to get things done. The panic at whatever she had to fret over. The glossiness that appeared just as fast as it had disappeared.

She extended her hand for Lena to reach back, only to have to grab Lena’s hands as Lena had shifted her focus to straps on her sandals. She knelt over, peeling the adhesive side of the strap, pressing it against the flat surface of the putty. She was distracted to the point that she’s alarmed when Cat warmly grabbed her wrist.

“I know it’s a lot to ask..” Cat was hesitant, every word etched in careful thought. She rubbed Lena’s head with her free hand, biting her bottom lip in uncertainty that seemed to stretch between them. Adrian pursed his lips as he gazed at the tiny human being hiding behind Cat’s food.

Lena wasn’t doing a good job of hiding but even Adrian knew that she wasn’t making an effort to.

She clasped onto Cat for comfort. Cat was familiar. Adrian wasn’t. There was something respectable about that. The fact that she was able to procure such a distinction with her behavior and posture.

Adrian sighed with a shrug, “ _Well…_ I can’t imagine saying no to you will be particularly _fun_.”

Cat widened her eyes, an ease settled on her shoulders as she broke out into an exasperating smile.

“Thank _you_.”

Cat bent down, wrapping her hand securely around Lena. She slipped a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear as she whispered within his earshot, “Could you stay with Adrian today?”

Lena’s eyes flickered to Adrian.

Adrian doesn’t know how to discern that particular look but it was something that induced a flutter against his chest. He could see the slight trepidation in her eyes and there was validity to that concern. He had never spent more time than he had with her-tops, six minutes. Even then, it was a simple ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ that wasn’t even directed towards her as it was for Cat.

He wondered if he needed to recant his agreement to her proposal-there was no reason for Lena to be uncomfortable by his presence. God forbid if he had to be left in a stranger’s company at her age. He would have probably raised hell before his mother even considered propositioning anyone for that job of taking care of him.

“Cat-“

Lena nimbly nodded, unclasping her hands from Cat’s in the process.

Adrian stifled an impressed chortle. He withdrew his hand, only to slide it behind his back as he clutched onto his wrist.

 _Well, shit_. Adrian figured that her inclination to agree must have been cultivated by her mother’s predisposition rather than any other reason. Hurriedness emanated from every visceral look that Cat embellished in all her glares and seeped in every word.

Cat pressed her lips against Lena’s scalp, giving a tight squeeze before sliding the bag off of her shoulders.

Adrian blinked as he processed the strap that is soon slid into his curled fingers. He grabbed back so it doesn’t slip, holding the bag down beside his knees because _no way was he going to wear it_ and by the sheer heaviness of it, he’s sure that he doesn’t need whatever was inside.

“Lena, Adrian.” Cat shifted from facing him and then back to Lena. “Adrian, Lena.” She continued, waving her hand in Adrian’s direction. It appeared comical the way she would flake her hands in the air, almost if she wanted to make Adrian appear appealing and friendly, more than anything, reliable.

He wasn’t sure if it worked but Lena breaks out into a smile that made Adrian unsure of what exactly he should base his assumptions on.

Adrian extended his hand out, for all his improper formalities, it somehow seemed like an extension of Cat’s exuberating pretense. As he flexed his palm towards her, as soon as it comes into her direct vision, he curled his three fingers, leaving the thumb and pinky faced outwards. He emulated a fluctuating fluid motion, directing it towards her face.

Unlike Deran, her smile is visible.

It was genuine.

“Thank _you_.” Cat repeated, clasping her hands together in an apologetic manner, “I _owe_ you one.”

Adrian waved off her offer, “Don’t sweat it.”

Cat leaned over Lena to press her lips against Adrian’s cheeks, giving his shoulder a warm squeeze before she rushed in the direction of the car he had not recognized that had been pulled to the rear side.

Adrian moved to stand closer to Lena as he watched Cat disappear inside of her car before swerving off and into the distant. He tilted his head until her plates were nothing more than a distant view.

He was slightly perturbed when tiny hands clamped around his knee, with others reaching upwards to curl into his hand. He directed his gaze downwards as he reached to knead his fingers with hers, completely surprised by her immediate response.

Rather than being thankful for her lack of reluctance, he dwelled on how _easy_ it was. Sure, there was nothing he would do that would be harmful towards her but if six minutes qualified for a stranger to transform into a reliable acquaintance, an inevitable conversation would be much needed with Cat.

Adrian knelt beside her, leveling with her height. He lifted his free hand and rested it on his knee as he gazed to look at Lena, who despite her tendency to be quiet and aloof, had given him the most eye-contact he had ever gotten from any individual.

It felt as if she not only was staring at him, but at something beyond.

It almost felt visceral.

He wasn’t sure of what to say. As he had said, six minutes does not qualify him in any remote way to be personable with a child. He was content with a ‘hello’ or a ‘goodbye’ and anything beyond seemed intangible and implausible.

He couldn’t formulate words. Sure, maybe he would have had an easier time interacting with Lena than he would have had with anyone, considering that the Cody brothers were nothing short of childish, responding to inapt remarks.

Yet, immaturity expected out of an adult was entirely different from naivety prevalent in children.

“Hi.” He settled for, satisfied but immediately stupefied by the ambiguity of it. He wasn’t sure if it conveyed his confusion as to how to proceed but he doesn’t wait to fret, as Lena withdrew her hand-gently as she possibly could-before settling down under the brief space of shade that had been yet a foot away.

Smart girl, he concluded.

He assessed it was too tiny for both of them to share, unless he held her up. He decided against it when it became a disconcerting qualm that something would come out of him deciding to invade her space.

He settled for the rays that bled into his flesh.

The stinging dissipiated but it always seemed as if every consecutive ray, is armed with a newer and novel way to protrude into his skin and have a tangible effect that is just as worse and just as painful.

Adrian slipped his hand back into his pocket to grab his cell only to pull his empty hand out when he watched as the familiar black colored jeep swerve into the driveway. The tires screeched a short distance away from him, a raucous sound emanating from the instant halt.

The door flipped open, Deran jabbing his head out briefly as he wavered him over, “ _Come on_ ” which with the brazen audacity he had to even make it appear as if Adrian had been the one to hold him up, had irked Adrian.

He was still alarmed when soon petite hands tugged on his fingers.

Adrian wavered his eyes as he gazed down, dropping his hand lower so it was easier for Lena to grab back.

Which she does, momentarily.

“What are you _doing_?” There was a disbelieving accusatory tone that caused Adrian to grimace. He settled his eyes briefly on Lena before looking back up at Deran, who at this point, had stepped out from the jeep and shut the door behind him.

He continued to glare at him, momentarily at Lena before settling them on Adrian. If looks could slice through flesh, Adrian was sure that Deran could qualify for semi-finals with his.

“Cat couldn’t find Baz.” He offered.

Deran frowned. He protruded his slightly forward, a baffled look etched on his forehead.

“ _And_?”

Adrian shrugged, “Cat’s busy.”

“Give her to Smurf.” He said offhandedly.

Adrian felt the grip only tighten in response.

He wavered his eyes to grab a look at Lena.

“She’s fine with me.” He replied as he watched where her fingers clutched onto his, turn into a pale hue.

“I’ll go find Smurf.” Deran continued, as if he hadn’t responded.

The grip got even more dense.

“Deran, I promised Cat I’d take care of her,” which was not necessarily the complete truth as he had agreed not under that pretense, “She’ll be fine with me.”

Deran glanced down, unimpressed with his answer, still made an attempt to push the buzzer to open the gates.

Adrian grabbed Lena’s hand as he walked in Deran’s direction, shoving himself in front of the gate and Deran’s stretched out hand, having it collide against his chest.

“I said-“

“I _heard_ you.” He huffed, “So let’s just-“ He  said tightly, “-leave her with Sm-“ to which Adrian gritted his teeth, noticing by the way Deran thinned his lips as if the clamping sound had not been restricted to the confines of his mouth-“ _Craig_.”

Adrian drew his brows in, “What part of she’s staying with me didn’t you get?”

He doesn’t miss a beat as he replied drily with, “That part.”

Adrian pushed past him, lowering down as he took a stride to grab Lena, lifting her up against his chest as he secured a hand around her back as she held onto him. She gravitated easily towards him, clutching onto the helm of his shirt as she wrapped her leg at the crane of his waist.

It’s so easy that Adrian pondered whether Lena was just an exception to the rule or he’d given himself less credit that he needed to. She’s _easy_. She doesn’t contest. She was currently holding onto him as if he provided her the necessary security she needed to trust him. Or maybe- considering her two options, he had the nicer face and she’d rather avoid having to be even in Deran’s vicinity.

That, he could understand. Kind of. Maybe more than he needed to.

He was more receptive to it even though the very thought of kid and him and just, it all, was unnerving. He didn’t necessarily hate kids but that didn’t mean he wanted them by volition.

This, he could do.

Albeit, briefly.

Adrian clutched onto the knob, went to unclasp only to have to nudge harder when the door doesn’t open. He switched his gaze at the lock and noticed that it had been shoved down.

“Deran.” Adrian said in a leveled tone, “What the fu-“

As the heaviness settled into flesh of his chest, he paused. Had he continued, as much as it became a disregarding thing to do-to say the word-he was sure that if any sensible person had been in the room, he would have been reminded to think twice before saying it.

She shifted around slightly, her ankle jabbing into his thigh but it was a dense load that was almost unrecognizable if it weren’t for the fact that she continued to toss her leg slightly in the air before resting it back on his leg.

Adrian hovered his hand over the window glass, flipped the switch upwards before going to unclasp the door once again. Deran was fuming as he crossed to stand beside him in four-maybe five, easy strides. It was fluid and quick, as if the ground had been less compact than he had remembered and there was a railing that helped facilitate that easy maneuver.

Adrian settled Lena on the seat, one hand on the brim of the door, while the other had still been draped behind her back in an effort to levy her up, as she knelt on her knees, looking between the two of them in a curious manner that didn’t quiet make it to her eyes.

“Dude,” Adrian started, turning to face him, “It’s hot.” He stated matter-of-factly, swiping his hand against his forehead for a much needed emphasis. Something Deran apparently needed if it weren’t overtly obvious that his skin was in the transition of turning into a crimson red that would inevitably peel.

There was something innately disturbing that despite the several instances he had found himself not SPF’ing, he managed to do that again. And again. As if it hadn’t mattered that the burning sensation was something he would have preferably liked to have avoided. But it had to say something about him that he needed to learn that lesson, for the eightieth time.

Deran nostrils flared as he gripped onto the door, his knuckles cracking. Adrian grimaced slightly, quickly erasing it to not show his discomfort. He gazed back at Deran’s pale knuckles, shifting his eyes to survey the time that read on the digital radio.

“Der-“

“ _Fuck you_.”

Adrian glanced down at Lena, watched as she sat, no recollection of being petrubed by the mere words or the tone of his voice. She picked at the seam of her dress, coiling the thread around her index and thumb before releasing it. Only for her to do it again, and again.

Adrian placed his hand on the incinerating leather, watched as Lena tilted her head to take notice of that. She slid farther into the truck, leaving enough room for him as he lunged upwards, collapsing against the seat as he shut the door close.

He glared at the space left-just enough for Deran-

He peered out from the frame window, watching as Deran took three large strides before straddling onto the ledge of the door, lurching forward before sliding back until he collided with the cushion.

Adrian was despondent as he wrapped his hand behind Lena, consciously tugged her closer to his own side-nudged her in his direction. He held onto the seat belt strap, brought it up and over her head, hinging the clasp into its hold.

She instinctively moved her dress, as it fell upon the restraint, making way as Adrian slid the clip into it’s hook.

Adrian removed his hand from behind Lena but if he was being honest, his nerves fizzled as he settled his hand on his thigh and at any moment, it would stretch in an instant as a reflexive thought.

He disliked very few. Unreliable people. Mayo in his food. Wipeouts. Especially any incident that predisposed to him to the wraths of a razor sharp roof. He slit the sole of his foot, a thick gash that percolated with his blood. The gauze did nothing but seepen with crimson red and it took several stiches and layers of gauze before his seeping blood was masked by anything but.

He also disliked how his shirt stuck onto every drop of sweat that perforated from the follicles in his skin. His pores are blended into the color of his flesh but they had enlargened and the water that seeps from within is blinded by the blinding sun rays.

Adrian wiped his hands against his shorts, only to have to glance as the glossiness had not disappeared completely.

Adrian grabbed on the edge as the truck swerved from beside the driveway, before zolting into the street. He pressed his toes into the sole of his slippers, digging his nails into the rubber. He glanced briefly at Deran, shook his head quietly.

He peeked at the meter, watched as the shaft drifted upwards.

The sheer force at the accelerated speed, tossed Adrian to crash his head against the backhold. He strained his neck as he tried to resist the impending collision. It’s not use as he felt the jab of the cool metal smear against his skin.

Adrian drew his hand out, stretched it across Lena before kneading his fingers into the fabric of the car seat.

Deran pushed on the accelerator once more.

He had one hand hovering over the glass pane, the side exposed to the air, his hair flailing in one direction. He gripped onto the steering wheel, pumping his closed fist in the air. To what-the radio had been mute.

The only sound that had richocheted off of his ear drums was the buzzing of the alarmingly fast winds that crashed into his face. The impact of that sheer force had been directed only to him and Deran, who was rather enjoying it as she shrilled his growls in exuberance.

Adrian tried not to focus on the fact that they had barely made it past a yellow light or out maneuvered a stop sign. When he didn’t have to focus on it, he was grateful that by the grace of _something_ , nothing seemed to impede their flow. There were no close-calls or impending motor vehicles.

It was a rather alarming speed but they weren’t met with any counteracting semblance.

Soon, they’re at the pier.

Deran pulled the keys out of the ignition. He rammed the shaft upwards, removing his foot from the pedal. He doesn’t turn. Kept his one hand on the steering wheel, and the other one against the window frame. He pursed his lips as he retracted his leg back.

Adrian backed into the confines of his space, wretching out a shallow breath as the stagnation caught up to his speeding heart. He clamped down at his chest, kneading his fingers into this shirt to soften the sharp throbbing.

Adrian doesn’t have to turn to see Lena. He had felt her clamp her fingers around his wrist, her tiny fingers stuck to his flesh. She doesn’t show any indication of her disposition but he felt her fingers clamp down, harder with more force, anytime the speed had gotten any faster-the swerves have gotten any harsher-her fear emanating from the touch.

She didn’t have to say anything.

He heard her loud and clear.

“What are you gonna do with her?”

Adrian swiveled his head, drew his brows inwards. He wondered whether there had been three sorts of hell that he had been invited to because he was sure that a fourth had existed.

Right then and there, Adrian latched onto the knob, drifting his hand to unclasp it. He firmly planted both his feet on the ground, the gravel under his feet do nothing but assuage his rapid inhales. He brought his knee close to his chest, stretching his heel as he felt the nerves re-start.

As if they had shut down and stifled any motion, which for all intensive purposes, was how he had felt.

Numb.

Despondent.

He heard the click of the seatbelt being unclasped. As he turned on his heel, Lena stretched her tiny hand across the remote lock, shuffling in her spot before deciding it best to take the leap. It was maybe a couple of feet from the ground. Not too shabby.

He waited for her to ask.

Watched as she shrugged languidly to herself, as if she had convinced herself of her decision, before leaping. She lands aptly.

Lena lifted her head up, her eyes swimming with content with her feat. She softened the creases in her dress before stepping beside to stand next to him.

The air had become easier to breathe.

“Fucking _Christ_.”

Adrian’s ears perked as he tilted his head, slightly, just enough that he could see from the periphery of his eyes, as Deran drifted towards the back of his truck, to which Adrian presumed to be for his garb.

The weather is much cooler. As expected. The wind is harsh as it swiped across his face, grovels of sand frisking into his flesh. It’s not enough that he had to respond to it begrudgingly but it was apparent enough that he had shifted around to avoid any more drafts.

Deran appeared with a board under his pit, his suit hanging right beside. The color of the neoprene was another hue of black. It seemed new but Adrian wasn’t quick to make that assumption. He’d never really focused on that-had he not had focused on anything else.

It seemed minute but it bothered him that he couldn’t discern whether he had not made that distinction because he wasn’t aware-which would have been a farce in on it’s own as it was painfully obvious that he was tuned to everything-or if he had just mislapsed in his frets.

“I’m gonna go enjoy my fucking day,” Deran gritted, nostrils flared as he thinned his lips.

Adrian gripped his hand to his side as he watched Deran stride his way towards the waves.

Apart of him wanted to just try to resort to some sort of acquiescence towards Deran’s predispostions. As he stood there, Lena’s fingers kneaded through his, his skin sizzling but cooled drastically by the indundating winds, he had a hard time squeaking a word.

If it wasn’t _this_ , it was always something else. He had to choose his battles and this was as futile as disputing that his feet currently weren’t being pressed into the gravel.

As Lena nudged her index finger into his palm, he looked down at her and raised his brows. She drew her brews inwards, sliding one leg over the other and dropped her head in slight bemusement.

Adrian shifted his train of thought to the stand beside the pier, closer to one side of the narrowing sill. It had been a standard  one, most likely had what anyone would need when they were short of necessities.

Adrian knelt, resting his free hand on his knee, eye-leveled with Lena.

“Hey Lena,” he said gently, trying to word in his mind how to ask without having it spill in a jumble. If she had said no, which her reticence would offer, they both would just end up walking the deck. Frankly, that thought was as unsettling as his skin peeling. The water would cool him and considering the fact that it was way over ninety, it would help them both.

If he was being completely honest, he looked forward to _this_.

Getting in the water, his paddle underneath his chest, his hands swooshing the waters underneath his fingers and behind him. He liked when he watched an offshore wave and had become familiar with the maneuvers of it that he had silently muttered the time it would take before he would need to lift himself up and brave the force.

“Did anyone ever teach you how to swim?”

She turned to her side, the gust of air unearthed her hair from behind her ears and swamped across her face. She dragged her free hand across her face, flipping the hair in the opposite direction.

Lena nodded casually, turning around to face him.

“Surf?” He pondered.

The creases in her forehead disappeared, to be soon filled with her perking brows.

Her lips swarmed upwards, the line etched wide across her mouth.

She shook her head vehemently.

 _Thank God_.

Adrian levied his hand against his thigh before lifting himself up.

“Cool.” He smiled.

It doesn’t take him more than a couple of minutes to realize that he had in fact not been graced with an extra pair of trunks. His wetsuit, he checked in the trunk, had been tucked beside a cooler. His board was settled onto the side, a secure strap had mantled it.

He had just enough money to buy Lena a body glove-at her instance, blue. She had left his side and returned with her choice before he could even graze the aisle. He settled for a paddle board, the surf boards had seemed like a stretch. He estimated her grip and arm length just by sheer glance, decided against a larger board.

Paddle boards seemed like the most apt choice.

Soft boards were in the front glass but as he glanced at the price tag, he felt a hole burning in his shorts. Not that he had that kind of cash on him, either way. He took a once-over at the board he had held, noticed the sturdy rail. He gripped the fins, gave a rough tug before he slid his hands across the stringer. The nose had been angled more pinpointedly and the tail was a clean cut.

He decided against a noose around her ankle, deciding that he would direct them towards the chunks of whitewater, keep away from the offshore.

When he first started to learn surfing, he had watched as the other kids would first stretch themselves and practice in the sand. There was an outline of the surfboard etched into the thin grime; he had watched as they would lift their hands up and over their head, curling their hands just enough as to emulate the pushing of water from underneath their fingernails before fast pushing-up into a standing position.

Sometimes, it appeared as if the point of that exercise, rather than preparing them for the inevitable movements-which for all intensive purposes, was rather pointless as the sheer texture of water kneading through anyone’s fingers couldn’t be compounded with granules of dust-it was just for enjoyment.

He didn’t understand the latter.

But Lena wasn’t him.

He stopped a couple of yards away from the clammering water, stood in front of Lena as he knelt. He made some quick glances at the crashing water, that was as gentle as they possibly could get, dropped his index finger into the granules. He directed his finger around the board, got to the skeg and paused.

His instinct was to behave in a way that he usually wouldn’t.

This was definitely one of those moments.

“Okay, Lena,” he started, swiping his hands against his thighs, “Watch what I do, okay?” He settled his body over her paddle board, which had been overshadowed by his sheer size. He had left his own board back in the truck, decided that teaching her would take more than enough time and if he had decided to surf in that time frame, somehow stupidly assuming that she’d be able to land on her feet the first time-callousness had it’s limits and he wasn’t going to push it. He cursed under his breath and hoisted his head up as he glanced at Lena.

She didn’t seem to notice and even if she had, she didn’t seem to show it.

Adrian shifted into the sand, dragging his  hands in the familiar swift motions. He planted his toes firmly into the granules, extending his arms out before curving his fingers in tight contact, upending them before diving in. He curled his fingers to give some fluidity before he groveled the sand through his fingers-backwards, forwards, backwards once again.

He flipped to his back as he stopped.

“That’s what you’re gonna do with your hands,” he supplied, hefting himself up.

Lena dropped to her knees, grabbing the rails in her direction. Adrian extended his hand out and gave it a slight nudge, which was just enough force before the nose of the board collided with her thigh.

She was quick to settle her tiny frame on the deck.

“Alright Lena, before you do what I showed you,” Adrian stretched his hand out in front of him, palm facing outwards and fingers pointing up. She screwed her eyes in confusion as she flexed her hand out. He moved towards her to fix the posture, emulating instead a stop sign with his palm, which she responded to. He gently pulled his fingers towards him with his left hand, so that his right hand was bending back. He held down for a couple of seconds, counting more loudly so that Lena would hold the grip as well.

She started to count with him after four, waiting for him to start before she would repeat the number. They got to 18 before he dropped his hands to his side.

“It helps you improve your range of motion.” He offered.

He bit down on his tongue as the words ricocheted off of his eardrums.

_Improve your range of motion?_

To a kid.

“Sorry.” Adrian supplied, “It’s good to stretch.”

With both of his hands on the sand facsimile, Lena’s on the board deck, he lowered himself to imitate a push up. He did a couple more and only until his hands were at full extension, he pulled his knees towards his stomach and hopped to his feet.

“That’s a pop-up.” Adrian answered her implicit frame of thought, “So you can balance your position.”

Lena nodded.

She extended her hands out shoulder’s length apart, goes down to emulate a push up. He watched as she retracted her leg inwards, hopping up and flexing her hands out to catch her wavering posture. Adrian was quick as he grabbed her wrist, placating one hand firmly against her back to stop her from falling.

He chuckled, “I did that too. You know?” He pointed at his stomach as he continued, “We don’t go to our knees first. Because if you’re on your knees too long, you’ll have a harder time trying to balance on your board.”

Adrian went back to his previous posture, hands flexed and body lowering-he tugged his knees before he pulled them closer to his chest, just as Lena had, and struggled as he felt his level field tilt in a manner that had him scurrying his hands in a offhandish manner as he jolted forward.

He was quick to take another step to stop any impending fall.

“That’s why.”

They continued to maneuver the format. Adrian waited until her pop-up accrued to a transition from a smooth motion into a standing position. It takes her another twenty or so but he’s even surprised at the fastidiousness of her progress.

Soon, they were in the water.

Lena had already settled onto the deck, straddling the rails on both sides with her curled hands. Adrian had stood behind her, gripping onto the tail as the fluidity of the waves dragged them inwards, the buoyancy relieving the weight to a manageable one.

Adrian gripped onto her paddle board. He had one hand flattened and pressed under the surface, providing her balance. He gripped onto the frame as she began to swipe her hands in the water. He watched as she creased her forehead inwards, as if she was concentrating on what he had said earlier. He watched as she curled her hands and slowly drifted the water away from her-left hand- and then her right. She's slow but she started to emulate the way he had just taught her.

 

Her lips curved upwards into a smile, as if she had just realized that she had been doing exactly as Adrian had shown her. She picks up her pace, tilting to face him as she breaks out into a grin that just screamed 'look!'

Adrian nodded in response.

He directed her paddle against the offshore, towards the surface of the whitewater but further in that there was enough depth for more similar circumstances.

“Lena, move up to the nose.” He directed. She edged towards the sides, Adrian sliding his finger under her periphery vision to jab at the location of the ‘nose’.

She slid closer up the deck and stopped a couple of inches short of the stringer.

“Look at the horizon,” he pointed at the thin line that blended the surface of the water with the sky, “Remember how we learned how to stand up? Yeah? I need you to do that the next time you feel the push of the wave,” he brisked his free hand in the water to push the current in her direction, palming the water downwards to simulate the impact, “Like that. When you feel that, you stand up 3 seconds out.”

She stared at him squarely.

“Yeah? I’m right _here_.” He placed a small distance between the fin and himself but his hands were a second away from grabbing on just in case she were to fall, an unexpected tide were to swarm- _anything_.

He started to count as he noticed the graze that appeared softly in the nascent of the surface.

“One.”

“Two”

Lena had armed herself in a push up position, her knees had not yet caved in.

 _Good_.

“Three!”

Lena drew her legs inwards before hopping up, extending out her arms and leveling her body as the tide glided under her paddle. She drifted slightly, only to catch herself as she flattened her palms, giving it more rigidness.

Adrian fisted his hand in the air, a sense of first-time adrenaline rush had ran through his veins. He swiftly uncurled his fist to flatten it out, high-fiving Lena’s flexed fingers as she, _correctly_ , refused to remove herself from her fixed posture.

He patted the water, cracking through it’s tension and the droplets of water flying in the air. It’s a harsh slap that sends the globules of water to splash against his jaw. He shielded his eyes with his hand, spitting out any remnants that absolved into his mouth.

As he withdrew his hand, he caught Deran hanging out in the fringe. He had his hair slicked back into a loose ponytail that did nothing but curl is hair in a haphazard manner. He demonstrated stringent adherence to his posture that Adrian had to stifle a cheep.

Adrian wiped his hand across his face, observing the way in which Deran would glide his hand against the current, the cracks in the surface tension accrue to droplets that slip past his hands in a smooth swipe.

Deran angled his posture slightly back which changed the trajectory of the paddle to counteract. He balanced in a very rhythmic pace that was knifelike by the sheer contrast of the blue hues of the waves that he had ridden.

He’s alarmed when the rubber paddle slipped from his fingers.

He swerved around to notice that Lena had been pushed by the rip-semblance current in the opposite direction.

He lunged forward, kicking his feet in the water behind him as he paddled his hands fluidly to counteract the current.

The heaviness from the heavy breaking wave dragged his impending hand motion. Adrian surfaced his face on one side to take a breath as he continued his strokes. He relaxed his fingers as they curled into the water and drifted the water away from him.

Panic started to unsettle him everytime he hoisted his head for air, that he would notice that the distance grew-and grew-

His calves burned, dulled by the briskiness of the water.

Adrian’s eyes were obscured by the water splashing into his eyes, and even as he blinked, he had a hard time discerning what he had been looking ahead at. His arms ached as he pushed through, deciding to drop his strokes for a second as the current carried him. It relieved some of the force before he resumed his brushes.

Adrian kicked his feet until his lower half of his legs felt as if they were incineration. He reduced the amount of times he would hoist his head for a breath of air, instead of focusing on how much longer he could conserve it. Every single time he had to tilt to his side, he had to readjust to his flow of motion. He thought it would be better if he just practiced deep breathing, which tended to aid in this process.

He doesn’t make it far before he noticed a fin of her familiar paddle obscured by the light rays that bent his sense of perception.

Adrian surfaced, dragging his feet in swivels to stay afloat.

Deran was gripping onto the paddle, Lena saddled against his chest.

Adrian took three strokes before he was floating on the opposite side of the board.

“What the fuck, man?” Deran hissed.

Adrian parsed his lips, his panic dissipating to be usurped by an impasse drag that settled in his chest. It continued to ache as he shifted his gaze to settle it upon Lena, who had wrapped her hands around Deran’s elbows for balance.

“I’m sorr-“ he swallowed the salty water that had seeped through his nostrils, “I’m _sorry_.” He panicked as he settled his hands on the deck, crossing them over each other to stare at Lena, “I’m sorry,” he directed it towards her, “I’m _sorry_.”

Lena whisked her lips into a gloom, curling in on herself that made her appear smaller than she already had. It does nothing but exacerbate the despondency he felt towards himself at that moment.

“Le-“

Deran pushed forward, which alarmed Lena as she turned to look up at him. She retracted her hands in a swift motion and just as she was about to go curl them around Deran’s arms, he swam towards the tail.

He rose his hands out in front of him, waving his palms towards him and then letting them face Lena.

“Come on, let’s try.”

Lena shook her head furiously.

Deran paused.

He waited until she stopped before he unparsed his lips.

“Shit like that happens randomly,” he pointed at the direction in which she had come from, “Just like how it rains sometimes. Or how-“ he creased his forehead, “You know Cat gets angry. It doesn’t happen alot, huh?” Deran questioned.

Lena was stagnant as she stared at him.

“No, right?” Deran answered himself, “So we’re not gonna be scared by this, L.”

The nickname for her appeared beguiling.

Adrian’s parched lips divert his attention.

He dragged his curled hand in the water before splashing them against his face.

“Come on.” He tried again.

Lena is stuck to her spot as Deran nudged the tail. It’s not a rough tug, not enough that she would be displaced by her position. He continued to do so for several times before Lena implanted her tiny frame against the paddle in the familiar position.

Adrian watched as he swiftly pushed her paddle board in the direction of the beach; Deran doesn’t let go once as Lena dragged her hands in the water. She settled into the familiar strokes and soon, her forehead creased inwards in that commonplace curiosity.

“Sorry.” Adrian offered, once more. Apologetically remorseful would have been an understatement.

Deran caught his eyes as he tilted his head. Adrian stifled a gasp as his familiar hues of his pupils are dilated by the light rays that emanate from the sky upon them. His skin glossed by the sheer wetness and it was a gloss that left a veneered finish to his usually less toned skin.

The look is full of conundrums that Adrian had a hard time discerning which one to focus on.

Disappointment mixed with, ironically, respite.

Glare mellowed by his nonchalance.

Friskiness softened by his quietness.

“Right.”

Adrian recognized why those conundrums usually conflicted him-

It was because he never knew which one to ascribe to Deran.

Making him completely unpredictable.

And completely elusive for Adrian to want to discern.

" _Right_." 

 

 

 


End file.
